GAO Reports - 2013
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 2013 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December * In-Car Location Based Services (GAO-14-81) (Dec. 2013). * Social Security Death Data: Additional Action Needed to Address Data Errors and Federal Agency Access (GAO-14-46) (Dec. 27, 2013). * Information Resellers: Consumer Privacy Framework Needs to Reflect Changes in Technology and the Marketplace (GAO-14-251T) (Dec. 18, 2013). * Clinical Data Registries: HHS Could Improve Medicare Quality and Efficiency through Key Requirements and Oversight (GAO-14-75) (Dec. 16, 2013). * IT Dashboard: Agencies Are Managing Investment Risk, but Related Ratings Need to Be More Accurate and Available (GAO-14-64) (Dec. 12, 2013). * Information Security: Agency Responses to Breaches of Personally Identifiable Information Need to Be More Consistent (GAO-14-34) (Dec. 9, 2013). * In-car Location-based Services: Companies Are Taking Steps to Protect Privacy, but Some Risks May Not Be Clear to Consumers (GAO-14-81) (Dec. 6, 2013). * Telecommunications: GSA Needs to Share and Prioritize Lessons Learned to Avoid Future Transition Delays (GAO-14-63) (Dec. 5, 2013). * Geospatial Information: OMB and Agencies Can Reduce Duplication by Making Coordination a Priority (GAO-14-226T) (Dec. 5, 2013). * DHS Management and Administrative Spending: Reliable Data Could Help DHS Better Estimate Resource Requests (GAO-14-27) (Dec. 4, 2013). * Health Resources and Services Administration: Review of Internal Communication Mechanisms, Staffing, and Use of Contracts (GAO-14-52) (Dec. 3, 2013). November * Social Security Death Data: Additional Action Needed to Address Data Errors and Federal Agency Access (GAO-14-46) (Nov. 27, 2013). * Small Business Contracting: Updated Guidance and Reporting Needed for Consolidated Contracts (GAO-14-36) (Nov. 26, 2013). * Information Technology: Leveraging Best Practices to Help Ensure Successful Major Acquisitions (GAO-14-183T) (Nov. 13, 2013). * GPS Disruptions: Efforts to Assess Risks to Critical Infrastructure and Coordinate Agency Actions Should Be Enhanced (GAO-14-15) (Nov. 6, 2013). * Information Technology: Additional OMB and Agency Actions Are Needed to Achieve Portfolio Savings (GAO-14-65) (Nov. 6, 2013). * Information Technology: Agencies Need to Strengthen Oversight of Multibillion Dollar Investments in Operations and Maintenance (GAO-14-66) (Nov. 6, 2013). * Small Business Innovation Research: Data Rights Protections (GAO-14-116R) (Nov. 4, 2013). * Intelligent Transportation Systems: Vehicle-to-Vehicle Technologies Expected to Offer Safety Benefits, but a Variety of Deployment Challenges Exist (GAO-14-13) (Nov. 1, 2013). October * 2020 Census: Additional Actions Could Strengthen Future Census Test Designs (GAO-14-26) (Oct. 25, 2013). * Electronic Health Records: Number and Characteristics of Providers Awarded Medicare Incentive Payments for 2011-2012 (GAO-14-21R) (Oct. 24, 2013). September * Federal Information Security: Mixed Progress in Implementing Program Components; Improved Metrics Needed to Measure Effectiveness (GAO-13-776) (Sept. 26, 2013). * Information Resellers: Consumer Privacy Framework Needs to Reflect Changes in Technology and the Marketplace (GAO-13-663) (Sept. 25, 2013). * Environmental Satellites: Focused Attention Needed to Improve Mitigation Strategies for Satellite Coverage Gaps (GAO-13-865T) (Sept. 19, 2013). * Federal Data Transparency: Opportunities Remain to Incorporate Recovery Act Lessons Learned (GAO-13-871T) (Sept. 18, 2013). * DHS Recruiting and Hiring: DHS Is Generally Filling Mission-Critical Positions, but Could Better Track Costs of Coordinated Recruiting Efforts (GAO-13-742) (Sept. 17, 2013). * Private Pensions: Revised Electronic Disclosure Rules Could Clarify Use and Better Protect Participant Choice (GAO-13-594) (Sept. 13, 2013). * Information Technology: Key Federal Agencies Need to Address Potentially Duplicative Investments (GAO-13-718) (Sept. 12, 2013). * Polar Weather Satellites: NOAA Identified Ways to Mitigate Data Gaps, but Contingency Plans and Schedules Require Further Attention (GAO-13-676) (Sept. 11, 2013). * Medicare Information Technology: Centers for Medicare and Medicaid Services Needs to Pursue a Solution for Removing Social Security Numbers from Cards (GAO-13-761) (Sept. 10, 2013). * Freedom of Information Act: Office of Government Information Services Has Begun Implementing Its Responsibilities, but Further Actions Are Needed (GAO-13-650) (Sept. 10, 2013). * National Archives and Records Administration: Actions Needed to Ensure Facilities That Store Federal Records Meet Standards (GAO-13-668) (Sept. 10, 2013). * Global Positioning System: A Comprehensive Assessment of Potential Options and Related Costs is Needed (GAO-13-729) (Sept. 9, 2013). * Geostationary Weather Satellites: Progress Made, but Weaknesses in Scheduling, Contingency Planning, and Communicating with Users Need to Be Addressed (GAO-13-597) (Sept. 9, 2013). August * Army and Marine Corps Training: Better Performance and Cost Data Needed to More Fully Assess Simulation-Based Efforts (GAO-13-698) (Aug. 22, 2013). * Army Networks: Opportunities Exist to Better Utilize Results from Network Integration Evaluations (GAO-13-711) (Aug. 22, 2013). * Intellectual Property: Assessing Factors That Affect Patent Infringement Litigation Could Help Improve Patent Quality (GAO-13-465) (Aug. 22, 2013). * Next Generation Jammer: DOD Should Continue to Assess Potential Duplication and Overlap As Program Moves Forward (GAO-13-642) (Aug. 20, 2013). July * Defense Acquisitions: DOD Efforts to Adopt Open Systems for Its Unmanned Aircraft Systems Have Progressed Slowly (GAO-13-651) (July 31, 2013). * Information Technology: OMB and Agencies Need to More Effectively Implement Major Initiatives to Save Billions of Dollars (GAO-13-796T) (July 25, 2013). * Highlights of a Forum: Data Analytics For Oversight and Law Enforcement (GAO-13-680SP) (July 15, 2013). * Internet Pharmacies: Federal Agencies and States Face Challenges Combating Rogue Sites, Particularly Those Abroad (GAO-13-560) (July 8, 2013). June * Education-Status of the Department of Education's Inventory of Its Data Collections (GAO-13-596R) (June 28, 2013). * Federal Telework: Office of Personnel Management's 2012 Telework Report Shows Opportunities for Improvement (GAO-13-298R) (June 28, 2013). * Video Marketplace: Competition Is Evolving, and Government Reporting Should Be Reevaluated (GAO-13-576) (June 25, 2013). * Virtual Economies and Currencies: Additional IRS Guidance Could Reduce Tax Compliance Risks (GAO-13-516) (June 17, 2013). * Information Technology: Additional Executive Review Sessions Needed to Address Troubled Projects (GAO-13-524) (June 13, 2013). * Information Technology: HUD Needs to Improve Key Project Management Practices for Its Modernization Efforts (GAO-13-455) (June 12, 2013). * Information Technology: OMB and Agencies Need to Focus Continued Attention on Eliminating Duplicative Investments (GAO-13-685T) (June 11, 2013). * College Textbooks: Students Have Greater Access to Textbook Information (GAO-13-368) (June 6, 2013). May * Spectrum Management: Federal Relocation Costs and Auction Revenues (GAO-13-472) (May 22, 2013). * Telecommunications Networks: Addressing Potential Security Risks of Foreign-Manufactured Equipment (GAO-13-652T) (May 21, 2013). * Data Center Consolidation: Strengthened Oversight Needed to Achieve Billions of Dollars in Savings (GAO-13-627T) (May 14, 2013). * Bureau of the Public Debt: Areas for Improvement in Information Systems Controls (GAO-13-416R) (May 9, 2013). * Federal Reserve Banks: Areas for Improvement in Information Systems Controls (GAO-13-419R) (May 9, 2013). * Federal Retirement Processing: OPM Is Pursuing Incremental Information Technology Improvements after Canceling a Modernization Plagued by Management Weaknesses (GAO-13-580T) (May 9, 2013). April * Data Center Consolidation: Strengthened Oversight Needed to Achieve Cost Savings Goal (GAO-13-378) (Apr. 23, 2013). * Information Technology: Consistently Applying Best Practices Could Help IRS Improve the Reliability of Reported Cost and Schedule Information (GAO-13-401) (Apr. 17, 2013). * IRS Website: Long-Term Strategy Needed to Improve Interactive Services (GAO-13-435) (Apr. 16, 2013). * Outcome-Based Measures Would Assist DHS in Assessing Effectiveness of Cybersecurity Efforts (GAO-13-275) (April 11, 2013) * Information Sharing: Agencies Could Better Coordinate to Reduce Overlap in Field-Based Activities (GAO-13-471) (Apr. 4, 2013). * Political Intelligence: Financial Market Value of Government Information Hinges on Materiality and Timing (GAO-13-389) (Apr. 4, 2013). * Communications Networks: Outcome-Based Measures Would Assist DHS in Assessing Effectiveness of Cybersecurity Efforts (GAO-13-275) (Apr. 3, 2013). March * Major Automated Information Systems: Selected Defense Programs Need to Implement Key Acquisition Practices (GAO-13-311) (Mar. 28, 2013). * Information Sharing: Additional Actions Could Help Ensure That Efforts to Share Terrorism-Related Suspicious Activity Reports Are Effective (GAO-13-233) (Mar. 26, 2013). * Information Technology: DHS Needs to Enhance Management of Major Investments (GAO-13-478T) (Mar. 19, 2013). * Information Security: IRS Has Improved Controls but Needs to Resolve Weaknesses (GAO-13-350) (Mar. 15, 2013). * Cybersecurity: A Better Defined and Implemented National Strategy Is Needed to Address Persistent Challenges (GAO-13-462T) (Mar. 7, 2013). February * Strategic Sourcing: Improved and Expanded Use Could Provide Procurement Savings for Federal Information Technology (GAO-13-408T) (Feb. 27, 2013). * Electronic Health Records: Long History of Management Challenges Raises Concerns about VA's and DOD's New Approach to Sharing Health Information (GAO-13-413T) (Feb. 27, 2013). * Unmanned Aircraft Systems: Continued Coordination, Operational Data, and Performance Standards Needed to Guide Research and Development (GAO-13-346T) (Feb. 15, 2013). * Cybersecurity: National Strategy, Roles, and Responsibilities Need to Be Better Defined and More Effectively Implemented (GAO-13-187) (Feb. 14, 2013). * High-risk Series: An Update (2013) (GAO-13-283) (Feb. 14, 2013). * Registered Sex Offenders: Sharing More Information Will Enable Federal Agencies to Improve Notifications of Sex Offenders' International Travel (GAO-13-200) (Feb. 14, 2012). * Human Services: Sustained and Coordinated Efforts Could Facilitate Data Sharing While Protecting Privacy (GAO-13-106) (Feb. 8, 2013). January * Broadcasting Board of Governors: Additional Steps Needed to Address Overlap in International Broadcasting (GAO-13-172) (Jan. 29, 2013). * Information Security: Federal Communications Commission Needs to Strengthen Controls over Enhanced Secured Network Project (GAO-13-155) (Jan. 25, 2013). * Information Technology: OMB and Agencies Need to Fully Implement Major Initiatives to Save Billions of Dollars (GAO-13-297T) (Jan. 22, 2013). * Information Security: Actions Needed by Census Bureau to Address Weaknesses (GAO-13-63) (Jan. 22, 2013). * Army Networks: Size and Scope of Modernization Investment Merit Increased Oversight (GAO-13-179) (Jan. 10, 2013). Other GAO Reports The following entries list GAO Reports in chronological order by year: • 1958 • 1960 • 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 • 1970 • 1971 • 1972 • 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1976 • 1977 • 1978 • 1979 • 1980 • 1981 • 1982 • 1983 • 1984 • 1985 • 1986 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990 • 1991 • 1992 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 Category:Publication Category:2013